


keep it slow (casual)

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, dumb dumb era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: they decide to think about it, instead of rushing it in.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	keep it slow (casual)

The rumours turn out to be true. Sooyoung hurriedly jogs into their practice room, trying to carry all her bandmates’ bags with her turns out to be the worst decision ever. She enters the practice room, startling Seungwan and the dance teacher.

The teacher glares at her, but Sooyoung’s sheepish smile manages to get Seungwan a small break.

Sooyoung keeps all of their bags down, near the chairs, and sits down, leans her back against the chairs. Seungwan grabs two bottles of water for both of them, and turns the AC up a notch, since both are sweating like dogs.

“What’s up, Sooyoung?” Seungwan sits next to Sooyoung, leans her head against the chair, and crosses her legs. “Why did you run here?”

Sooyoung, still trying to catch her breath, lifts her hand up, asking for a minute.

“Catch your breath,” Seungwan laughs. She passes the bottle, and chugs half of the bottle down herself. “I’m having such a hard time with this routine,” Seungwan groans. “It isn’t complex, obviously, but it’s _tiring_ , you know? It has so many moves one after the other, and apparently, we’ll wear dresses for the stages.”

Sooyoung nods. She’s breathing a little better, but she needs more time. She opens the bottle and sips some water, stares at the lowered level of water, and puts the cap back on.

Seungwan continues. “I sometimes wish I was Seulgi, or Joohyun-unnie, you know—”

“One of us are going to be on We Got Married.” Sooyoung interrupts, frowning.

Seungwan chokes on her spit. “W-what?”

“Yeah,” Sooyoung nods. “I didn’t believe it, but I asked our manager, and he said that’s true. They haven’t talked about who, though.”

Sooyoung watches Seungwan process the information with a frown. Her eyebrows furrow, she pouts a little, and rests her head on the heel of her palm, elbows on her knees. Five of them have discussed the shows they want to be in, and don’t want to be in. We Got Married is in the top two of the second list. Not that they don’t like the idea of fake-marriage, they just aren’t… into men. Or boys. Or ding-dongs.

Sooyoung got lucky, being in a group which has four more lesbians. They haven’t discussed feelings among each other, but she and Seungwan have… made out a couple of times. And Sooyoung has this stupid big crush on her.

“Which group?” Seungwan says after another minute. “Like, the dudes?”

Sooyoung shrugs. “No idea.”

“It might be fun,” Seungwan concludes. Sooyoung makes a confused noise. “Think about it, Sooyoung-ah, how many times can you interact with dudes without dating rumours flying around?”

“Is that…” Sooyoung huffs. “Is that all you’re thinking?”

Seungwan shrugs this time. She reaches over, and tucks a stray hair behind Sooyoung’s ear. “I guess. I’d like to try being friends with dudes.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Aren’t you thinking about how it, I don’t know, changes things between us, unnie?”

“What changes?” Seungwan’s eyebrows furrow. She looks cute when she’s confused, but Sooyoung wants to do nothing but whack her with a fat book right now. “Oh! You mean us.”

Sooyoung is questioning why she has a crush on this girl, who is not only oblivious, but also dumb like this. Seungwan casually keeps her hand on top of Sooyoung’s, and gives it a firm squeeze. “I don’t see why it should change anything.”

“But, it will,” Sooyoung mutters. “Whoever gets it — especially if it’s me or you, things will change, unnie.”

“Let’s… wait for the boy group. If we can come out to them, I think everything can remain the same.” Seungwan suggests. She sounds positive about her strategy, Sooyoung is too whipped for her pessimism to come in between Seungwan and her words.

⚢

It’s BtoB, turns out. Sooyoung doesn’t know much about them, but Seungwan assures her they’re bunch of sweethearts.

It’s Sungjae who has to be in a fake-marriage, with Sooyoung. They meet up to discuss if both the parties are okay — as if their disagreement ever stopped anyone from doing whatever they want. Once the meeting is over, Sooyoung carefully approaches Sungjae.

Sungjae is nothing but polite as he holds the conversation with her. Sooyoung feels better about her decision.

“Sungjae-ssi, I’ll tell you something you can’t tell anyone,” Sooyoung says mid-conversation. “You’ll have to sign an NDA for it.”

“Okay,” Sungjae nods. “Are we already sharing secrets like a married couple?” He laughs.

Sooyoung tries to smile, but it ends up being a frown. “I’m gay,” She bites her bottom lip. “I don’t know what I’m expecting from you -- if anything at all, but I wanted you to know that.”

“Oh,” Sungjae nods, no longer laughing. “I’m sorry. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Send me the NDA when it’s ready, okay?”

Sooyoung nods, a wave of relief washing over her. “I’m sorry, too?”

Sungjae shakes his head, then shakes Sooyoung’s hand. “Don’t be. I’m glad you told me.”

“We’ll still have to do things, to seem straight.” Sooyoung sighs.

Sungjae fishes his phone out. “We can discuss it now, if you want. I’ll order some coffee?”

She nods. “I’ll get some pastries from the bakery nearby.”

⚢

Sungjae ends up being a really nice friend. She has someone other than Yerim to whine about Seungwan and other women she finds attractive. They’re on the level where Sungjae texts her _[your gay is showing sooyoung smh]_ every time she whines about how gay she is for someone.

It feels nice. Great, even. Sungjae sometimes texts her about his sexuality crisis thanks to his bandmates Hyunsik and Minhyuk. It’s cute.

“Seems like you two hit it off,” Seungwan says casually. She sits on the edge of Sooyoung’s bed, leans a little forward, but doesn’t look at Sooyoung’s phone. “He’s nice, huh?”

“The whole group is, just like you said!” Sooyoung gushes. They’re really sweethearts. She doesn’t talk to any of them, but Sungjae sends some dumb videos of them hanging out. “I can’t wait to meet them, unnie.”

Sooyoung glances at her phone, texts Sungjae that she’ll talk to him later, and puts it down. It’s hard to let a sad Seungwan go unnoticed. “Unnie?”

“I’m not upset,” Seungwan pouts. “I just wanted some attention.”

Sooyoung pushes her phone away, opens her arms. Seungwan crawls into her arms. They both giggle after a beat of silence. “That feels nice.” Seungwan says, nuzzles her nose into Sooyoung’s hoodie.

Sooyoung giggles more, wraps her arms around Seungwan’s waist. “I’m the one usually crawling around for attention.”

“Tables have changed only for tonight, don’t make it a permanent thing.”

“Okay.” Sooyoung presses a kiss on top of Seungwan’s head. 

They cuddle like that in silence. Their breathing and the fan whirring being the only noises in the room. There’s some shuffling outside the room, in the living room, but either of them couldn’t care enough.

Seungwan sighs loudly. “I… thought about it. About things changing between us.”

Sooyoung pulls Seungwan away to look at her face. She frowns. “I’m out to Sungjae. We’re just friends.”

“I know,” Seungwan buries her face into Sooyoung’s shoulder. “It’s stupid. But I kind of panicked.”

Sooyoung feels bad. She understands her fully, but she isn’t sure what can be the solution for this. There will be changes, it’s inevitable, they probably shouldn’t focus on the future so much, let everything happen—

“Can I take you out?” Seungwan mutters. “On a date. Like, a real one.”

Sooyoung’s face becomes warm. Her heart accelerates at the thought. “Unnie, don’t you think it’s too abrupt?”

“I don’t mean that we start dating right now,” Seungwan replies. “Just a date before your show. So I have something to work with. So we can maybe make it official after your show.”

“Oh,” Sooyoung can hear her own heartbeat. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Seungwan squeaks. “Great! Tomorrow?”

Sooyoung nods.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i was going to make it angsty then i decided i deserve good things and good wlw and good happy wlw happy endings!! i hope you liked it! pls let me know if you did! <3 constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> (p.s. i have my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1222939119430467584?s=20) open, if you can spare money pls consider it! <3)


End file.
